


Eye of the tiger

by Fanfictionisgoodforthesoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisgoodforthesoul/pseuds/Fanfictionisgoodforthesoul
Summary: Basically body positive fluff





	Eye of the tiger

Alec was beneath Magnus, attemtping -and much to his changrin failing- not to writhe and squirm as his lover nibbled at his ear and neck.Suddenly he felt a pause in Magnus' rythm,and he he frowned,eyes still closed, as he felt the pleasant heat of his very sweaty warlock leaving him.The air felt cool against his torso ,and it would have been pleasant if only it wasn't cutting off an especially steamy make-out session.

_I hope he is reaching for the lube._

But as he opened his eyes the man beside him was sitting up on the bed , looking away - _definitely not reaching for lube_ \- and Alec felt concern fill him ,in the place lust was occupying a moment earlier.

  
''Magnus?'' he spoke softly,replaying the previous ministrations Magnus had been showering him with,searching for what-if anything- he had done or said wrong.  
With a moment's hesitation the older man ,slightly turned his head and answered,his face still out of Alec's sight :  
''I'm sorry ,it's just ..sometimes..'' his voice lacked the usual vibrance and flourish ,sending a pang at Alec's chest ..''i lose control.'' he concluded ,finaly meeting the young man's face.  
Alec saw then what was the probable cause for the uneasiness Magnus radiated : his beautiful,emerald-green cat's eyes , a physical piece of evidence of his demonic heritage,and if Alec did say so himself,a sight to behold.  
_How could something so beautiful cause this kind of distress?_  
Alec had always assumed the slit irises Magnus exhibited from time to time ,usually in emotionally charged confrontations, were a part of the performance ,the result of a glamour spell that held the promise of dire consequences to whomever had angered the warlock.

Now he realised he had to flip his logic on its head :

 _It is these eyes that are his true ones, and the human irises were the glamour!Halflings are discriminated against and often feared ,so he hides his irises from most people.Why didn't it occur to me earlier?_    Alec was hurt at the realization that ,to Magnus ,he had been ''most people'' in this regard until this moment;but that was a minor concern now.As he studied the warlock's face he saw , _he felt_ the fearful anticipation his lover tried to conceal in his features.This was an important moment : one of those where the person before you is open and vulnerable ,and you can instill in them either venom or acceptance.Alec was **not** fucking this up.  
''Lose control..'' he echoed ,trying to reaffirm to himself his assesment of the situation was not wrong.  
''Say what ..'' ,he began, letting a mischievous grin shape his face ''..why don't you stop losing control over there'' he grabbed-gently- Magnus's hand  
''..and start losing control over here?'' he complemented his words by moving his left hand in a messy circle over his torso.  
_This should help ease the tension_. But had it worked?

''Alec..''  
The word was spoken with a mix of endearment and tamed amusement ,while most rigidity drained from the mage's posture.  
The young shadowhunter felt emboldened at his partial success ,and genuinely happy he had somewhat eased the fear that had surely slithered its way in his lover's chest. He drew Magnus in for a kiss,who leaned in without resistance,this time Alec favouring affection over lust in his treatment of the warlock's lips.  
He broke the kiss to allow his lover to take the next initiative ,and to speak,if there was still need of it.To his delight,the mage seemed much more relaxed now, his green eyes gleaming with the gleam only trust and affection can bestow.  
''Are you sure you're ok ? You don't want to wait until my glamour returns..? ''  
_So still a sliver of hesitation remains.._  
Alec felt mad at the world for instilling it in him.Magnus deserved much,much better.  
''Fuck glamour..'' he said,his frustration influencing his choice of words.He smiled devilishly as he spoke,knowing Magnus liked it when he said edgy things in bed.He wove his legs behind the mage's hips and rolled,getting on top of him.He knew just what to say next.Grinding on Magnus's hips he continued:''..and more importantly..fuck me..''  
   their breaths had begun picking up pace again ''..while i'm looking in your eyes.'' the mage grabbed at Alec's strong thighs ,while looking at the young man , ** _his_** young man with a mix of adoration and full-blown lust.  
''Well i suppose i can ..aquiesce to that wish..and a couple more you didn't even know you had'' the warlock said with feigned apathy.By the end of the sentence though ,Alec mused,he looked downright **_predatory_**.Alec gulped,more out of anticipation than nervousness.  
_Oh, this will be good_.


End file.
